


安全距离为负-1

by shark_pond



Series: 安全距离为负 [1]
Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: ☆性瘾展博士设定。☆有omc/展博士暗示（没有插入）。☆人人都爱展博士，omc也爱。☆会有狂恰柠檬的白sir。☆存在BDSM和dom/sub可能。☆特大号OOC。☆只不过是想把每个cp都有的性瘾梗写出来罢辽，没有逻辑，没有节操，没有更新频率。





	安全距离为负-1

人的安全距离是浮动的，对于陌生人，总会大一点，靠近一米之内或许就要感到不适，对于亲近的朋友，触碰外露的皮肤或是拥抱也不会令人反感。  
展耀这学期带了两个班的学生，正在深入浅出地告诉他们如何注意心理咨询时的细节问题。不触碰咨询者的安全距离，是良好的咨询与疗愈的开端。  
说完这话的展博士还没来得及跟同学们道下课，祝他们周末愉快，就被早就坐在第一排不耐烦的白sir冲上去，搂着脖子拽了出去。  
“借你们老师用用。”  
白羽瞳的话头还在教室里，话尾落在走廊中间。  
“爪子拿开。”展耀拍了拍他的手，站直了理好西装。“又有什么案子吗？”  
白羽瞳说：“没有。”  
“那你总要给我留点课后答疑的时间吧？”  
“不给。”白羽瞳说。“转到SCI的案子没有，但是有个普通案子想让我们过去协助调查。”  
展耀侧头，看着白羽瞳。“什么案子？”  
“未成年人自杀。”  
展耀与白羽瞳并肩下楼，问道：“集体自杀？”  
白羽瞳摇头：“两三个，不过调查的时候怀疑他们是受人怂恿……”  
展耀叹了口气。“知道了。”  
他今天本来有些事情要做的。  
“你今天有事要做？”白羽瞳问道。他的手搭在展耀后颈，拇指压着细腻苍白的皮肉，循着颈椎的圆突打圈。神经末梢产生的刺激信号以米秒的速度传入大脑，让展耀感受到静电一样的细微麻痒。  
有点过了。展耀不动声色地想，但是他没有要白羽瞳离远点的意思。  
“我不知道的事情一定不是要紧的事情。”白羽瞳说。“今晚可能要加班。”  
展耀又叹了口气。“可不可以不加班？”  
白羽瞳压着他的脖子，把他塞进副驾驶位。  
“白sir说，不可以。”  
“那我睡会儿。”展耀调低座椅位置。“现在的学生，精力太旺盛了。”  
“展博士这么受人欢迎？”  
“你吃柠檬了吗。”展耀笑着说。“别吵我。”  
白羽瞳抬手把搭在椅背上的风衣丢过去：“盖着点儿，别感冒了。”  
风衣满是白羽瞳的味道，展耀说不上来在洗涤剂和古龙水之外有什么特殊的芳香分子，但那确实与众不同，分分秒秒都在他的呼吸道里张牙舞爪的宣扬自己是白羽瞳。在困困倦倦的入睡之前，展耀没忘记掏出手机，发了个信息。  
[抱歉，临时加班，今晚要爽约了。]  
对方回复很快。  
[没有关系，你还好吗？]  
展耀没有回复，他已经睡着了，头侧向主驾驶那边。过隧道的时候白羽瞳看后视镜顺便看他一眼，偏黄的隧道灯映射下，展耀的皮肤像是半透明的，美且脆弱。  
事情没有闹大，未成年人与自杀一向是敏感话题，刚报警就被压了下来，小心谨慎地放出消息给媒体。因为没有出现接二连三的事件，也就不定性为严重案件，没有转给SCI。自杀的三个孩子里有一个救了回来，只是失血过多，不知道什么时候才能醒，就算醒了，面临的也是永久性脑损伤及一系列后遗症。展耀和白羽瞳拿到的资料不多，除了当事人的笔记本和人际关系之外没有其他，找他们来是以防万一，顺便请展博士做一下侧写，加速破案进度。开车过来用了近两个小时——一半堵在路上，结果十分钟就把人打发了。  
“你回警员宿舍吗？”白羽瞳问。“我今天得回家一趟……”  
想到白家大姐的威逼利诱，白羽瞳打个寒战。  
展耀抿嘴笑：“嗯。今天不能陪你回去了，不过我猜她是想给公孙一点惊喜，先从你下手问一问……”  
白羽瞳眼里的绝望更多了。  
他把展耀送到家，两人分开的时候白羽瞳拍了拍他的胳膊，力气不大，只有些微压力感。  
“猫，早睡。”白羽瞳说。“看你这几天很累的样子。”  
“课多。”展耀说。“周末愉快。”  
想当然尔，被白家大姐奴役的可怜弟弟，注定不会拥有一个愉快的周末。  
白sir萧瑟的背影远了，展耀站在阳台上，看着他的车子远去，才回到卧室拉上窗帘，打开笔记本。  
[现在可以了。]  
他登入一个网站，点选了好友列表里的唯一一个，发送讯息。  
那个用户的头像立刻亮起来，同时发送了视讯邀请。  
展耀吞咽一下，接受邀请。  
屏幕上出现的只是男人的下巴到小腹的部分，他穿着白衬衫，袖子挽上去，露出结实的小臂。从这个角度看，他和白羽瞳十分的相似，但展耀知道这不是白羽瞳。  
“这次你坚持了两天。”男人温柔地说。“感觉如何？”  
展耀说：“不太好。”  
“还可以继续坚持吗？”  
展耀摇头：“我觉得已经到了极限，如果再不……”  
“你会做出丧失理智的事情？”  
展耀点头。  
“正好今天我们都有时间。”男人笑起来。“展博士，说实话，我希望有一天你可以永远不来找我。”  
“这是互利共赢。”展耀说。“我们各取所需。”  
“不。”男人摇头。“展博士，即使我的心理学造诣比你低了一整座山脉，我也看得出来，你只是在饮鸩止渴而已。”  
展耀苦笑：“不然呢？你想为我做心理疏导吗？你知道的，对心理学越是精通的人，在做心理治疗的时候，内发阻力越大。”  
“我们本能地抗拒被解读和被治愈。”男人叹息着说。“展博士，请把衣服脱掉吧。”  
展耀颤抖一下，驯服地脱去了身上的布料，露出下面苍白的躯体。展耀没有什么肌肉，直着背甚至能够看到两侧肋骨的形状，脱衬衫的时候，他的手指划过自己的胸口，敏感的乳头立刻充血膨胀，在薄薄的白色布料上撑出两个小点。  
“你觉得白羽瞳会怎么做？”男人问道。  
展耀咬着嘴唇，过了会儿才说：“我不知道。”  
“我猜他会先让你自己摸。”男人说。“根据你的描述，我认为他不是流于浅表的冲动型性格。”  
展耀揉着自己的右侧乳头，充血的小小器官被按压到重新变软，乳晕也膨胀起来。  
“白羽瞳的冲动源自于他的狩猎本能。”男人的声音很缓和，听着充满说服力。“狩猎本能是动物性残存。——你不需要硬扛，这儿只有你。”  
展耀从紧闭的嘴唇里发出一声泣音，他向前倒在床上，被发胶固定得很好的头发散落几绺，手指仍然不肯放过右侧乳首，自暴自弃一般拧弄。  
男人继续说：“猫的脾性是选中猎物，狩猎，玩弄猎物，然后残杀，但白羽瞳不是这样。”  
展耀眼尾通红，迷蒙地看着屏幕上的人。小腹的酥痒让他要疯了，而他还得忍着——如果他不忍耐，就会像学过的性瘾患者案例一样，被这症候毁了自己，然而忍耐终究会造成更大的反弹，他只能在忍耐与舒压之中寻找平衡。  
“我推测白羽瞳的行为模式也会更接近野兽。”男人说。“一旦确定猎物，就会咬断它的喉咙。”  
展耀想着白羽瞳按在自己后颈的手指。白羽瞳力气很大，而颈椎很脆弱，在第七关节按一下，可能造成高位截瘫或是干脆的死亡。  
“我……”他艰难开口，两腿绞在一起。“我——”  
“你不需要硬扛。”男人再次重复。“这里只有你。”  
展耀像是得了什么许可，撑起上身，颤抖着手从床头柜里摸出两个粉色跳蛋。他对着屏幕张开腿，颜色单薄的肛口已经被自己分泌的液体打湿，没费多少力气，他就把两个跳蛋都塞了进去。  
“好舒服……”  
可能连白羽瞳都认不出现在的展耀；面色酡红，眼神迷离，嘴唇被自己咬出一点痕迹，两根手指不满足地将跳蛋往更深处塞。  
然后按开开关，小物件在体内的震动让展耀大口喘息，为快感而倾倒。  
“晚安，展博士。”男人说。“下次见你，应该是周三。”  
说完他就断开了视讯连接，图像在短暂的卡顿之后消失成为黑色，而代表展耀的图像区域，一直都是黑色。


End file.
